This disclosure relates generally to methods of making low-cost, light weight components and components formed by the aforementioned methods. In particular, the present application is directed to a component formed from a composite of metallic foam and an external metallic shell. In addition, various embodiments of the present disclosure are also directed to methods for making such a component.
Commercially suitable components need to meet specific performance criteria. However, while a component may meet certain performance criteria it may be at the cost of other desirable factors such as component weight, time to manufacture and cost to manufacture. For example, subtractive manufacturing or machining oversized blocks, materials or forgings until a desired final part shape is achieved may be one process. However, and in this process, the monolithic nature of the raw input material means that the final part weight is driven by the final volume of the part and density of material used.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide low-cost, light weight components and components formed by such methods.